oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay / Unit Tips
This page is for tips on playing the game, certain units, factions, or other things. This page is free for addition of tips. Gameplay * Pause the game frequently. * The game will advance by 1 frame for every action you do while the game is paused. * Cloud will freeze ships without shields, and have insanely high shield capacity. * Infest can instantly kill unshielded ships, do damage over time, and constantly heal themselves. * Red will spam Tridents at higher levels. * Orange will try to rush Goliaths and Scorpions. * Yellow uses Phalanx units and will spam Grendels, Falcons, or Mastodons. * Green uses Rapier carriers at high levels, and spams Legions. * Purple will spam projectiles with Scorpion, Minotaur, and Hammerhead. * Area-of-effect attacks, like Pandemic and Biohazard's acid missiles, still explode when shot by Phalanx. * Area-of-effect attacks also effect asteroids. * Self-Destruct and Shields prevent infestation. * Beam weapons will ignore Area Shields and Phalanx. * Shields take more damage from EMP, Iridium, Neutron, and Force Rounds, and takes less damage (without effects) from Fusion, Acid, and Freeze Rounds. * Armor takes more damage from Fusion, Thermal, Neutron, and Force Rounds, and takes less damage (with effects) from Acid and Freeze Rounds. * Cloaked units are invincible to all damage sources except for nuclear missiles. * Repair removes Acid and Freeze effects. * The maximum rate of fire for all units is once per frame. Ships * Miners are more efficient than Extractors. * Miner and Exhumer placement matters. * Cobra will annihilate Cloud. * Hades and Archangel can be used to kill threatening targets in no time at all. * Cutlass excels with Cloaking. * Spores produced by Biolab or Biohazard cannot receive cloak mods. * Carriers with Sapphire Hangar can overwhelm Phalanx defenses. * Mosquito, Athena, and Artillery-Halo will target only structures. * Goliath will instantly kill all structures and turrets (except for stations) without any Armor mods or technology equipped. * Ragnarok will end stalemates if you can't get through the enemy's turrets. * Artillery-Halo can penetrate enemy defenses if there isn't enough Phalanxes. * Cataclysm with Fusion Rounds and rate of fire upgrades can annihilate enemy defenses. * Spartan can snipe turrets from long-range with range upgrades. * Carriers with Fury Hangar and Self-Destruct will make for a deadly surprise. * Biohazard with a Shield mod will allow the spores it produces to survive the acid missiles that it fires. * Engineers can revert damage dealt to your base after a comeback, and heal units on the frontline. * Tyrant can freeze ships and turrets, and the freeze effect lasts longer than normal. * Exhumers with +50% rate of fire mine continuously. * Tyrant and Cobra work great when used together. Turrets * Void Lance can instantly kill high-threat targets. * A single +20% Fire-Rate mod on Phalanx will max out its firing speed. * Use Phalanx at all times. * Quad Micromissiles and Laser with Range upgrades can be used as cheap artillery. * Mjolnir with EMP Rounds can wreak havoc on Shields. * Apocalypse, Artillery, and Mjolnir will target only structures. * Hyper Repair can counter the damage dealt by most ships. * Apocalypse is a great turret for ending stalemates at the enemy's base. * Place Apocalypse to the side of your base. Auxiliaries * Processor is more energy-efficient than Generator, but consumes Metal. * Barricade excels at tanking damage. * Tactical and Mega Shields can block black-hole weapons while the shield is up. * Biolab works well with freeze attacks. * Naval Yards are more efficient versions of the Stardock. * Cloak Field can cloak your main station, drawing fire away from it. * Constructor can be used to expand your base if you run out of build room. * Fighter Yards build fighters significantly faster than Fighter Bays. Technologies * Supplies can be used to rush powerful equipment, including Artillery and certain Mediums. * Base Cannons can help you allocate more resources to your economy. * Battery Packs are great for short-term use; Power Cores for long-term use. * Although the technology doesn't say so, Fighter Yards get an Autocannon from Base Cannons. * Flash Charge doesn't benefit area shields. * Mining units don't benefit from Primer or Heatsink. * Expansion benefits Constructor. * Munitions technologies change all projectile weapons to fire that type of munition. * Munitions mods override munitions technologies. * Self-Destruct mods will follow munitions technologies. * Plasma Mastery doesn't benefit boomerang weapons, such as Edgeslasher. Other * The higher the level, the better the rewards, like Red units. * Nuclear Weapons never appear in the store. However, their sell value suggests that the credit price is 3,000. * Extractor can be used as a turret when there are no more nearby asteroids to mine. * Don't build too many Reactors or Miners. * Rarity isn't everything; a green ship might be more powerful than a red one. * Each upgrade triples the credit price. Red units sell for 27 times more credits than a blank one. * Fusion Rounds modded ships work well with EMP Rounds munitions, and vice versa. * If you treat others badly, you're going to be treated badly by others as well.